It Can't Get Better Than This
by jellybean96
Summary: Six years ago he never would have truly believed that anything like this would happen to him. Life could not get any better than this.


**Hey babes! So...I've got a new story today. **

**This is my first time ever writing and publishing within the **_Shadowhunters _**fandom. My younger sister got me into the show about a week or so before 3b started, so naturally, I got hooked. Was pretty bummed when I realized 3b was going to be the last.  
****And, of course, I very quickly became obsessed with Sizzy and all their amazing potential. So, of course, when I was watching the finale, for a split second when Simon was bringing Izzy take-out, I thought it was because she was pregnant. But, of course, Simon's a vampire, and I don't think that works.**

**So I came up with this little idea of my own not long after the finale aired. I think I've got it how I want it and I really hope you all like reading it as much as I liked writing it. Also, there are not nearly as many stories with Sizzy as the featured couple as I would like, so I decided to take it upon myself to add to the collection.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stepping out of the rain and through the front door of Taki's, Simon lets out a heavy breath of relief when he sees Maia standing behind the counter helping a customer, a kind smile on her face.

He pushes the hood of his coat off and takes a moment to lean against the wall just beside the door, getting his breathing under control. It's moments like these that he misses his effortless stamina and ability to not get so breathless after a simple jog. Well, it was definitely more of a run, but it still wasn't easy by any sense of the word.

"Simon."

Looking up, he gives Maia a smile as he approaches the counter, leaning against it heavily from sheer exhaustion. "Is it ready? Please tell me it's ready."

"Of course it's ready." She holds a take-out bag toward him with a smile. "Everything's in there as requested."

Simon uncurls the top of the bag and glances inside. "You even put in extra—"

"Yes," she cuts him off with a small laugh. "Not my first rodeo with this whole thing you've got going on."

He sighs. "I know. She's just been extra cranky lately at the oddest moments and I don't want to make it worse by something going wrong with her food. I told her I'd cook tonight, but she really wanted take-out."

Maia laughs. "Well, while I'm glad I'm not in your situation, I am always happy to help."

"You are a true lifesaver, Maia Roberts. This place being open 24 hours is a real gift and I don't think you truly understand the magnitude of how grateful I really am."

"I think I've got a pretty good idea. And when a good portion of your customers can only walk around at night, it kinda helps to be open for all hours."

He nods. "This is very true." He quickly glances down at the watch on his wrist and sighs. "I wish I could stay and catch up because I feel like it's been forever, but I should really get going."

"Yes. You don't want to keep your lady waiting."

"No, I really don't. See you around?"

"You know where to find me."

He flashes Maia a quick, grateful smile before turning and rushing out of the restaurant, clutching tightly to the bag of take-out. He manages to pull his hood back up and stuff the bag under his jacket just before he steps into the rain. The last thing he needs is to bring home a bag of soggy take-out.

.

.

.

"Iz?"

"In the bathroom."

Closing the door to their bedroom, he sets the take-out down on the table just inside the door, and shrugs out of his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack. He slips out of his shoes and moves across the room in time to see Isabelle stepping out of the bathroom. Her dark hair is hanging down her back as she brushes it out, wearing nothing but a pair of short shorts and one of his old faded t-shirts.

He smiles, the sight of her never failing to take his breath away. "Hey there."

She smiles back at him. "Hey. Did you just get back?"

He nods, stepping closer and wrapping his arms her waist to hold her close. "I did. Would have been there and back quicker if I had my vamp speed…"

She quirks a brow. "Are you really complaining again about not being a vampire anymore?"

He shakes his head and laughs quietly. "Not at all. If I was still a vampire, then I definitely would not have this to look forward to." He lets his hands slide around to rest on her taut, rounded belly, a grin pulling at his lips when he feels his daughter kick against his palm.

Isabelle jumps and scowls. "I wish she'd stop doing that so much."

"Hey, maybe she's just getting her training started early. It's never too early to learn, right?"

She sighs. "I just want this to be over. As much as I love our daughter, Simon, I am not a fan of her using my organs as her own personal gym."

"I'm sorry. If there was anything I could do to help, then I would in a heartbeat." He takes a deep breath and slides his arms around her again. "How are you feeling, though?" he asks.

"Just tired. And hungry."

He leans forward to give her a quick kiss. "Well, then it's a good thing I got you your favorite from Taki's."

She grins and bounces a little on her feet. "You did?"

"Of course I did." He steps over to the table and grabs the take-out bag. "What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't give you exactly what you wanted when you asked for it?"

She takes the bag from him eagerly. "Then it's a good thing you're such an amazing fiancé." She kisses him before moving to their bed, pulling herself up onto it and opening the bag.

He settles in next to her and slides down on the bed so his face is level with her stomach. She eats while he talks to their unborn baby, one of many different nightly routines they've started getting into recently.

He gently runs his hand across her stomach, smiling to himself. She's smaller than they'd both thought she'd be. He remembered parents of kids he went to school with who'd been very large when they'd been pregnant, so, naturally, that's the first place his mind went when they found out they'd be having a baby of their own. But, surprisingly for both of them, Isabelle's baby bump is on the smaller side of things. He thinks she looks amazing, though. As always.

"Hey in there," he whispers to his unborn daughter. "It's your dad. I love you so much already, my little angel. You already know that, but it's the absolute truth. Your mom loves you too, but not as much as me."

He winces when Isabelle hits his shoulder.

"I'm just kidding. Your mom and I love you pretty equally. The rest of your family, on the other hand, they're the ones you'll have to worry about fighting over how much they love you. But they'll never love you as much as your mommy and daddy do. That's just a fact that can't ever be changed. No matter what."

He smiles when Isabelle's hand traces over some of the runes on his shoulders. It's definitely still taking some getting used to that, being a shadowhunter. It's not weird being a part of the shadow world, but it's a little strange being an actual shadowhunter with a stele and runes.

He leans forward and kisses Isabelle's stomach right below her belly button, smiling against her skin when their daughter kicks again.

Isabelle's fingers card through his hair and he pulls away from her stomach, shifting on the bed so he's sitting next to her again.

"Food good?" he asks her.

She nods. "Always. Maia's been doing some amazing things with that place."

"She certainly has been. It's a little crazy to think how far things have come in such a short period of time."

"It hasn't been that short of a time."

"It certainly feels like it sometimes. I swear it wasn't that long ago that we found out we're going to be parents." He rubs his hand over her stomach, breathing in deeply.

"You're not wrong there," she tells him. "But the months have also seemed to go by extremely quickly." She lifts her shirt and smooths both of her hands down over her stomach, breathing out. "We only have a few months left and I keep feeling like we aren't going to be ready enough when the time comes. I can plan out strategies for battles with demons and covert operations with no problem. But when it comes to planning for being parents I feel so out of my element."

"You're not alone in feeling that way, trust me. And I don't think anyone's ever really ready enough to be a parent, Iz. But we'll do our best. And we've got a whole lot of people who are willing to help out whenever they can. And I'm pretty sure Clary will be the first to try and hog our baby for herself."

Isabelle smiles. "She'll have to fight my mom for that."

"Becky too."

"And possibly Alec."

"See, we're going to be fine," he assures her for what feels like the hundredth time. He's always assuring her that she's going to be a good mom, while also trying to reassure himself that he'll be a good dad. "Now please stop worrying and eat your food so we can go to sleep. Busy day tomorrow."

"As the Head of the Institute, my days are always busy."

He nods. "True. But it'll be extra busy because you're going to be finally starting the process of making sure everything is ready for Jace and Clary to take over when the baby comes."

"That's not for a while yet."

"Well, I've heard that it arrives faster than you think. So no procrastinating."

She sighs. "I promise I won't." She leans forward to give him a quick kiss. "You go ahead and sleep. I'm going to finish eating and then I will too. But first I need to pee."

She moves off the bed as quickly as she's able, making a beeline for their built-in bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Letting out a content sigh, he can't help the smile on his face as he watches the closed door.

Six years ago he never would have truly believed that anything like this would happen to him. But now he's with the girl of his dreams and they have a baby on the way.

Life could not get any better than this.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Also, I've got a few more pieces planned for this little universe, if anyone's interested in reading them. :)**

**Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
